


#21

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [20]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-26
Updated: 2004-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#21

for lilysaid

"We could always do a sneak attack." Chris spat into the sink and looked up into the mirror, toothbrush still in his mouth, to roll his eyes at Joey. He spat again and rinsed, then turned around.

"Because nothing says 'hey, we wanna freak you' like a sneak attack, right?"

Joey scowled at him. "I don't hear you coming up with anything better, man."

Chris sighed and turned back to the mirror. "We don't need to come up with anything, really. We know he's interested-"

"I said I thought he might be. Didn't say for sure."

"Dude, he's totally interested." Chris smirked at Joey's reflection and smoothed the shaving cream over his cheeks. "He was watching you all night, the other night."

Joey paused mid-way through buttoning his shirt. "He was? I thought he was watching you."

"We're kind of a two-fer, Fatone." Chris swiped at his face with the razor then wiped the rest of the shaving cream off. "Anyway. We could always try the direct approach, 'hey, Bass, wanna get nekkid with us?'"

"Yeah, that's romantic."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "We're going for romantic?"

"Aren't we?" Joey frowned. "Romance or just sex?"

"Does it have to be one or the other?" Chris grabbed Joey as he walked past, then paused to kiss him, licking at his mouth. Joey tasted like mint toothpaste. "I was kinda thinking the sex might lead to the romance thing." He kissed him again. "We could always try getting him sloshed and-"

"Or you could try just asking."

Chris gasped when Joey bit down on his lip, and swiveled so fast he banged his elbow against the dresser. Lance leaned against the doorframe, hip canted out just slightly, a bemused smile quirking his lips up. He wore low-slung sweats and a t-shirt so old and thin Chris was sure he could see the pale gleam of Lance's skin through it. He looked absolutely gorgeous. And fuckable. "Ow. Lance! Um-"

"'Cos I can tell you for sure, he's interested. In both." He pushed away from the door and stepped into Chris' bedroom.

"Seriously?" Joey's voice dropped to what Chris liked to think of as his seduction voice, a soft, easygoing purr.

"Yeah." Lance grinned at both of them and stepped forward, into their personal space. "Why don't you show me that 'get him nekkid' thing you were talking about? I really like the sound of that."

~fin~  
  



End file.
